


The Rest Of Eternity

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Afterlife, Happily Ever After, M/M, Spock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Spock Prime has died, and his t'hy'la is there to meet him.





	The Rest Of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine happened when Spock Prime died.

I have passed away.

I know this because my beloved is with me when I awaken.

He is holding me in his arms, his green and gold and honey colored eyes shining so brightly. "Hey, you," he murmurs with a crinkled smile as his thumb strokes my brow.

"Jim," I gasp, surging up to capture his lips. He breathes, "Spock," between desperate kisses. He holds me close and buries his face in my neck, reacquainting himself with my scent. "God, how I've missed you..." he moans.

"I have been so lonely since you were lost," I say. I close my eyes and rest my forehead against his. "My James, my dearest one."

Jim smiles at me. " _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ ," he whispers.

"I love thee too," I croak. I cup his face and kiss him again, over and over.

I may not stop for the rest of eternity.


End file.
